Guilt
by RuthWriter
Summary: One-shot. "Whether he cheated or not, you need all the facts."


**A/N: This is for michellelife who requested "Danny Reagan and Maria Baez as a secret couple than they got caught in a passion kiss by his wife." I know this is probably not what you wanted, but this is the way I had to write it.**

* * *

Danny leaned in, to do what he had to do. The consequences were high, and he could already feel the guilt, but he didn't have a choice. The tension was mounting, no longer able to be contained. And as he captured Maria Baez's lips with his, he is stomach clenched in disgust. Disgust in himself. He wondered how long he should kiss her, considering the fact that after all, they were lovers. And that's when he heard the voice that made his heart stop, and his stomach lurch to impossible lows.

"Danny?"

He released from Maria, and he looked up guiltily to meet the eyes of his wife.

* * *

Linda laughed at her boys. "Fine, I'll go trade your toys. But as soon as I get out, lock the car." She handed the car keys to Jack, and Sean placed the offending objects in her hands. She tossed the two Barbie toys in her purse and got out. She closed the door tightly, and heard the faint click, indicating the doors had been locked.

She sighed as she walked through the McDonald's doorway. So much for not going inside. The boy at the drive-thru had given them girls toys with the Happy Meals, instead of Hot Wheels. She approached the counter and explained the situation to the girl there. The girl smiled and pulled out two toy cars from underneath the counter. "Here you are Ma'am."

Linda smiled and handed the girl the two Barbie toys. When she turned around, a small boy bumped into her. Apple juice seeped through her pants leg.

"I sowwy mayam." The little boy looked up at Linda, eyes apologetic.

"That's ok." Linda walked towards the counter where the kept the napkins, and pulled a few out. She dabbed at her pants leg, then balled the thin brown paper up in a ball. She walked to the trash can and tossed them in. Turning to head back out the door, something caught her eye. Something that made her stop dead in her tracks. Danny and his partner were nestled into a cozy corner booth. He had his arm around her. Then he leaned in and kissed her. All Linda wanted to do was flee from the scene, but she found herself drawn closer. Before she knew it, she was standing right in front of their booth. And she couldn't help it when she gasped his name.

"Danny?"

Danny pulled away from Baez, and looked up at Linda. Linda found should could always read him by his eyes. Most the time they were loving, sometimes apologetic. Occasionally angry. But now, they looked guilty. She felt like she had just been punched. All the air had escaped her lungs. Her lips tried to form words, but her voice wouldn't cooperate. So Danny was the first to speak.  
"I can explain."

Linda looked frantically around, as if the fast food restaurant held the answer. She glanced at the parking lot. "Yeah, well, can't wait to hear it. But our boys are in the car outside. So, guess it'll have to wait."

She spun on her heel and strode quickly towards the doors. She half expected Danny to follow, but when she didn't hear his footsteps behind her, she let a sob escape her lips. They hurt almost as much as catching him cheating in the first place. She reached the car, and jerked the car handle. When it didn't open, she realized Jack hadn't unlocked it yet. She waited until she heard the faint click, then opened the door and climbed in. She tossed the toys she had forgotten she was still holding to the passenger seat. She buried her face in her hand, tears streaming down her face.

"Mom, are you ok?" Sean quietly asked from the back seat. Linda looked back at her boys. Concern was written on their faces. "Not really. But let's go." She took the keys from Jack and put them in the ignition. All she knew was she had to get away.

It took her about ten minutes to realize she was in no shape to drive. She pulled the car over into a well lit grocery store parking lot, and pulled her phone out of her pocket. There was one missed call from Danny. She ignored it and dialed the first number that came to mind.

* * *

Jamie laughed as Eddie ate her hamburger in four bites. She smirked at him from the passenger seat. "Don't judge me Reagan. It's been a long day."

He smiled and nodded his head, when his phone started ringing. He glanced at the caller ID before answering. "Hello?"

"Jamie?" Linda's voice came across the line, thick with tears.

"Linda, are you ok?"

He heard her empty laugh. "Well, I'm certainly in no shape to drive. Are you busy?"

Jamie glanced across the car at Eddie. "Where are you?"

* * *

Linda drummed her fingers against the steering wheel. Danny had called several times, and she had ignored it each time. It had been about twenty minutes since Jamie called, so he should be there any minute. She saw headlights shine in her rearview mirror, and Jamie's car pulled in next to her. She wiped at the tear streaks running down her face. That's when she noticed there was a girl in the car with Jamie. Jamie got out of his car and opened the passenger side of hers.

"Jamie, why didn't you tell me you were on a date? I could have found someone else."

"Well…I…um…it's not really…" Jamie stammered around. He placed his hand on the door frame to support himself, as he turned to the boys in the backseat. "I gotta talk to your mom. My partner Eddie's going to take you home."

"Where is he?" Sean asked.

"She!" The blonde girl sucked under Jamie's arm, leaning towards the boys. "Grab your food. If you want we'll grab some ice cream on the way back. Your uncle here tried to stop me from getting some earlier. I need my dessert!" The boys jumped out of the car and into Jamie's, taking their McDonald's bags with them. "Don't forget the toys!" Eddie said, grabbing, them and getting into the driver's seat of Jamie's car.

* * *

Jamie clicked his seatbelt and started Linda's car. They drove for several minutes in silence. "Want to talk about what happened?"

Linda sighed. "I guess."

Several more moments passed. "Well are you going to make me guess?" Jamie half-joked.

"I took the boys to McDonald's for supper. The guy in the drive-thru gave them girl toys instead of the cars. So I went inside to trade them. While I was inside, I saw Danny and his partner in a booth. They were all cozy, he had his arm around her. Then they kissed. I confronted him, and he said he could explain. I told him the boys were in the car, and I left. I drove until I realized it wasn't safe for me to be driving. So I parked and called you. Danny's been calling me a lot. I haven't answered."

Jamie looked thoughtful. He didn't speak for a while. When they stopped at a red light, he asked her a question she hadn't considered yet. "Is there any way it could have been undercover work? I wouldn't think Danny would throw all of that- you and the boys- away."

Linda thought for a moment. "I don't know. But when he saw me, he looked guilty."

She looked out the window, and realized they had just made it to her and Danny's house. Jamie turned to face her. "Call Danny. Eddie has the kids out for ice cream, and she's going to come get me in a few. We can take care of the boys. But you and Danny need to work this out. Whether he cheated or not, you need all the facts."

* * *

Linda laid on the couch. Eddie had picked Jamie up a little while ago, and she knew it was only a matter of time until Danny came home. This would probably be the first place he'd look. She sighed and propped herself up against some pillows, pulling a throw blanket onto her. A few minutes later she saw headlights shine into the window, and knew he was home. She heard keys jangle in the door, and braced herself. The silhouette of her husband entered through the door, and walked towards her. He seated himself on the couch, a respectable distance away. Silence followed, and Linda decided to break it.

"I just want you to know, I considered leaving before you got home. Your brother talked me out of it. Said I needed to talk to you first. So I have a question for you."

Danny looked up at her. She took that as a sign to continue. "Why were you kissing her? Was it personal, or was it for work?"

Danny turned to face her. "It was for work. I swear to God, it was for work. We were watching a guy, and we thought he made us. We were supposed to be like, girlfriend and boyfriend or something. So I kissed her. I had to."

Linda considered him. She realized he wasn't lying, and leaned in to give him a hug. He pulled her tight against him. His breath tickled her ear. "If it makes you feel any better, I hated every second of it." Linda laughed.

"Well, one good thing came out of this." Linda said, pulling away slightly.

"What?" Danny asked, confused.

"Jamie and his partner are taking care of the boys for a little while." She unbuttoned his collar.

"Really?" Danny pulled her into his lap.

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't help throwing a little Jamie/Eddie in there. :) So review please?**


End file.
